


Attention

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Fingering, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, minor orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka asks to be paid attention to during movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> One OT3 to rule them all.  
> Basically.

It starts with Hitoka rolling over and curling up around Kei, leg slung over his hip. He inches closer to her and slides a hand up her back. He looks away from the movie playing on Tadashi’s laptop on their bedside table, touching his nose to the crown of her head.

"Yeah?" He murmurs, feeling her thin shoulder slope as she cranes her neck back.

Her hair curls in tiny ringlets against her jaw and neck where she'd let it dry by herself, cheeks pink. "Hello," she says before dropping a kiss to his jaw and rubbing herself against him.

"Hi there," Kei laughs, dropping his hand to cup the small of her back, scooping her closer to a slow arch forward. "You're not going to wait?"

Hitoka shakes her head and laughs softly, “We already started the movies without him. Besides, I like it when you pay attention to me."

"I pay attention to you," Kei murmurs. "Do you feel like I don't?"

She chuckles again and nuzzles him, "You do."

Hitoka shifts forwards, pressing herself close to Kei. "But, I want a _different_ sort of attention," she whispers before arching up to kiss her lover.

Kei feels the soft nubs of her nipples press against his chest as her fingers dig at his hips. He slides his hands down and cups her bottom against his palms, slowly kneading and spreading her flesh until she's moaning and spreading herself up against his hips.

They kiss through it until Kei breaks away with a quiet moan as his cock twitches in his boxers. Hitoka feels it against her and she murmurs a soft noise of pleasure.

Kei rolls them so he can kneel over her. He rubs his hands between her thighs, and she eagerly raises her hips so Kei can pull the thin frilly shorts down.

Her tank is next, pert breasts beckoning Kei's mouth to pink flesh. He slides his mouth against the soft rosy circle of her areola. She arches back easily fingers slipping through Kei's hair.

She tugs and wraps her legs around Kei's hips, pressing herself against Kei's clothed erection in small, jerky circles. Kei can tell by the way she keeps shifting that she's angling herself so the pressure rests on her clit. He leans into the movement for her, earning a pleased murmur of praise from Hitoka.

He nips softly at her nipple, hands pressing as they slide down her body. She moans and twists and Kei lets his mouth pop off of her breast.

"Eager, are we?" He murmurs. He can't bring himself to leer when arousal drips down his spine.

He palms between her legs and feels the hot dampness on the cotton of her panties and presses two fingers to where he knows her clit is.

Hitoka's back curves up off of the bed and she hiccups a moan, thighs trembling.

Kei sits back and watches as her stomach quiver. She reaches for him and hooks her fingers against the hem of his flannels and tugs them down, along with his boxers.

She bites her lip and watches with hungry eyes as Kei's cock springs free and bobs upright. Her fingers find his flesh and presses back his foreskin slowly, thumb smearing the precum that flowed out as she uncovers him.

Kei groans low in his throat and tugs down Hitoka's underwear and kicks his own pants off.

He kneels between her legs, arching over her body to grab lube and condoms from their headboard shelf. He’s not like Tadashi—he prefers to keep the mess of orgasm somewhat contained.

He presses their mouths together in a deep kiss, fingers uncapping and pouring lube over Hitoka's unparted lips.

She arches and digs her fingers into his back, whimpering. Kei slips his fingers down and opens her up slowly until she's twisting in the sheets, face screwed up in near-orgasm.

He curls his fingers inside of her, feeling as she starts to clamp against him. He pulls away slowly, feeling her fluids slowly slide off of his fingers.

"Let's try to last a little longer so we can let Tadashi have some fun," Kei murmurs. He brings his fingers to his lips and sucks at his tips, letting her taste linger on his tongue.

She collapsed back on the sheets, panting hard. Her breasts jiggle delightfully and he leans back, watching her small, compact body shiver and quiver with pleasure. He loves watching how her body moves—it’s so different from the way that Tadashi’s muscles work under his skin. He traces damp fingers against her nipples and up her sternum before slipping them into her mouth.

Her tongue presses against him as she suckles, her eyes boring into his. Small fingers open up the condom and roll it onto his dripping cock, thumb rubbing slow circles against the underside of his erection.

Kei hunches and moans dragging his fingers away from her mouth with a loud pop as Hitoka undoes him with his fingers.

"The shower just turned off," she whispers, then squeezes him.

Kei spreads her open, and she scooches down so she can fold her legs against the small of Kei's back, still holding him steady as he lines them up and pushes slowly inside of her.

They both moan as he slides inside. She clenches and holds him close to her once he bottoms out, and it makes him give an involuntary thrust forward. Her moan turns into a gasp and she jerks up into him.

Kei leans over her, pushes their forehead together, and starts to move.

She curls against him, clenching as he pulls out and arching forward into each thrust. The bed rocks and their skin slaps together.

Hitoka is hot and soaked around him; he can feel her fluids just as much as he can hear the suck and squelch of them and it makes his stomach flip higher, his hips move harder until he can't stand it. He pushes hard into her and starts grinding in circles against her, hands pushing her up into him against the small of her back, hugging her close.  He tries to make it last just a little longer.

Tadashi finds them like that, desperately grinding and humping, Hitoka's toes curled and her nails scraping down Kei's back as they both beg and plead with each other.

He swallows hard, aroused by the sight of his lovers so unabashedly fucking without him. The sound and the smell and the sight of their muscles cording and their thighs shaking and the way Kei's face is bright red and screwed in pleasure, mouth open and drooling into a tangle of Hitoka's hair.

He drops his towel and strides to the bed. His hands find Hitoka's thighs the same time his knees hit the sheets. He presses them up and back until her knees hit her breasts. He can see the way Kei trembles as he suddenly slips deeper into Hitoka, watches the way Kei’s neck cords with exertion.

She shouts and shudders and sobs and Kei's hips shudder. He hides her face into her hair as his back tightens. The muscles of both their thighs quiver and strain. Tadashi holds Hitoka’s ankles in one hand and reaches down with the other to massage the skin around Kei’s hole, the soft, hot skin of his sack, and the most sensitive spot at the very base of the underside of his cock.

Tadashi kisses taut shoulders and watches the dimples in Kei's ass as his hips rock forward in a sharp, quick rhythm as his balls draw in against his hand as Kei comes hard. 

Hitoka groans and squirms, toes curling and uncurling in desperation, tendons playing and cording against Tadashi’s palm as she rocks against Kei. Tadashi releases her ankles but she keeps them up and open, relishing how deep the heat of Kei is inside of her.

"No fair, no fair Tadashi," she complains. It's the second time she's been brought desperately close to orgasm and not tipped over the edge. She can feel Kei softening inside of her and even as she clenches and works herself against him, it's not enough.

Kei gasps and whimpers as Hitoka rocks and fucks his overstimulated cock, shuddering more as Tadashi continues to caress him, fingers rubbing firm circles against his perineum.

"What can I do to make it fair, then, love?" Tadashi coos. He gives Kei's balls a gentle squeeze and the blond keens loudly, limbs shaking.

Hitoka's toes curl at the noise and Tadashi can see the muscles if her pelvic muscles twitch as she clenches and thrusts up.

"Fuck," she moans. She lets her legs fall, splayed against the sheets. Kei draws from her and lets Tadashi take his place.  He nestles just so against Hitoka’s side, keeping both of his lovers within his languid reach.

Tadashi traces a light finger over her swollen and arousal-darkened inner lips, glistening with fluid and lube and the thick white cream of her precum. She whimpers and her thighs shake as her hole, open wide with arousal, twitches and leaks more.

"God," Tadashi breathes longingly. He drops onto his stomach and elbows and presses his face to her and nuzzles the wet flesh. It's hot and sticky and musk against his skin and his nose catches on the swollen exposed flesh of her clit.

Hitoka whines and her nails scrape audibly against the sheets. Kei makes a soothing sound and Tadashi sees the flash of his hand on her breasts before he presses his mouth to her hole and slides his tongue in.

He wishes Kei had finished inside of her so he could eat them both from her entrance. He settles for deciding to do it himself, and have her sit on Kei's face directly after, so he can watch her leak onto the other man's glasses.

Already, he's twitching and heavy against his stomach.  He lets his tongue loll and drool slip out over her hole before sliding up her body, pushing her legs up and apart as he moves. He digs his fingers into the softest part of her thighs, knowing there will be bruises to kiss and nuzzle later.

"Kei, lube," he pants, rubbing himself in slow, steady thrusts between Hitoka's legs.

Kei fumbles and pours it over then, too quick and a bit too much, but it lets Tadashi thrust in with a sharp fluidness that makes Hitoka give a sharp cry of pleasure.

He moves slowly. A rough thrust in, striking the nice soft spot inside of her that makes Hitoka sob in pleasure, and a circle of his hips against it before drawing back slowly to repeat the process. Each thrust forward sends Hitoka scooting back on the sheets and the headboard knock against the wall. He leans forward and nips and sucks marks onto her shoulders and breasts, ignoring her pleas for more stimulation from his cock.

Kei slips a hand between them, two fingers massaging Hitoka's clit, knuckles brushing the base of Tadashi's erection.  

Tadashi gives an appreciative moan, leaning back to watch as Kei and Hitoka kiss. Hitoka works herself against them both, walls clenching around Tadashi.

He's more than content to let her thrust up against him, using his cock like a toy to get herself nice and worked up.

She squirms and pushes up, whining against Kei's mouth. Kei taps his knuckles back against Tadashi's pelvis and Tadashi laughs, taking mercy and quickening his pace. 

He keeps his thrusts deep and hard, making her arch off the bed and strain to keep her knees pressed to her chest.  Tadashi knows she'll tell him if it's too rough for her, but as it is, his aim is for her to have fawn legs well into the next morning-- it is, after all, a holiday week.  

They can spend the rest of the evening and the next morning pampering her more. Besides, he also knows she likes it rough from time to time, especially after being taken once already. She’s soft and hot and loose from pleasure, and it makes it easy to give her the roughness she likes without hurting her.

Hitoka's nails find his back and she digs them in, clinging hard. Her eyes glaze over and her mouth falls open in a silent gasping moan.  He almost wants to slow down again—just to savor the dazed pleasure on her face— but Kei nudges him with his knuckles again, fingers dutifully still circling Hitoka's clit.

Tadashi moves his hands from the backs of Hitoka's thighs and rubs them up the slope of her stomach and cups her breasts briefly, hips circling a rough grind against her. She whimpers at the shift of weight against her, and Tadashi pushes at her shoulders, pressing her flat onto her back.

His thrusts are shallower now as he leans over her, untangling her arms from his neck so he can lace their fingers. Kei's hand presses tightly between the base of Tadashi's cock and Hitoka's lips until Kei removes them, sticky hand on the small of Tadashi's back, urging him forward.

Tadashi widens the stance of his knees, thrusting in a cycle of slow, then fast, making sure to grind against Hitoka in ways that stimulate her inner walls and her clit. In no time at all, her fingers are tight against his and her legs scramble in the sheets, drawn up and wide, then slide down, then up again.

She turns her cheek to the sheets, face screwed tight and mouth open. Her voice is short and sharp and more inhales than exhales; Tadashi chases the sounds with his mouth, a kiss more tongue and saliva and sweaty strings of hair in mouths than lips.

Beside and over them, Kei murmurs his praises, hand rubbing circles against the tensing muscles at the base of Tadashi's spine.

"C'mon, babe," Tadashi groans. His stomach is starting to tighten and he can feel himself swell and twitch inside of Hitoka with each wavelike contraction of her body. He thrusts into each one until she's pulling him tight with each one, stronger and closer than the last. "Please," he growls, voice breaking as his hips start to jerk, leaking inside of Hitoka as she clamps her thighs against his hips.

She sobs and the dam breaks for both of them. Tadashi shudders inside of her, spilling deep and hard as she rocks her hips, hole suckling him in quick rhythm as they come together. Semen spills and leaks against them as Tadashi thrusts messily, slipping out of her as they fall out of synch, spreading the last of his orgasm against the curve of her ass and the sheets.

She whines and Tadashi can feel her still clenching, aching for another orgasm. He rolls off of her, fingers still laced as he knocks into Kei and drags Hitoka atop him.

"Tsukki owes you an orgasm," he murmurs as she drips, hot and needy against his stomach. Semen and cum slide out of her into a hot puddle against his lower stomach; the sight stirs a sleepy arousal in his stomach.

"Tsukki would have given her one if someone hadn't come and made him finish early," Kei murmurs sulkily from underneath Tadashi's elbow.

“Take responsibility,” Hitoka says as Kei laughs. She simply rocks against Tadashi's stomach, raising an expectant eyebrow until Tadashi slides a hand between them. She grinds against the curve of his fingers until she's shuddering out another orgasm, adding to the sticky slick of fluid on Tadashi.

She collapses in the slight dip between their bodies, tangling limbs together. Kei’s free hand finds the small of her back and rubs circles against her while Tadashi combs his fingers absently though her hair.

“You started the movie without me too?” Tadashi mumbles.

Hitoka ignores him. Kei does not. “We were bored.”

“I don’t take that long in the shower,” Tadashi pouts.

Kei’s shoulder shrugs against Hitoka’s cheek. The two fall quiet again and Hitoka worms her way deeper against them, until they roll until she’s nestled between them both, the tiny middle spoon in their three piece set. She dozes with Tadashi’s hips sticky against her back and feeling the play of Tadashi’s arm rubbing at Kei’s stomach. She feels cool and sticky so she slings a leg over Kei’s, drawing her hips up so his thigh rests between her legs.

“One does not simply walk into Modor,” Tadashi murmurs, quoting the movie quietly to Kei.

Kei laughs, his voice vibrating against Hitoka’s chest. The next line is lost to her as she falls into limbless sleep.


End file.
